A heat plates functions to remove heat from a heat generating element, which can be for example a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphics processing unit (GPU). The heat plate is often used in combination with a fan and heat dissipation fins.
Referring to FIG. 9, heretofore, to fix a heat plate 8 to a circuit board 3 that carries a heat generating element 4 and forms mounting holes 31, the heat plate 8 forms a plurality of openings 811 in edge flanges 81 thereof. The openings 811 are set corresponding to the mounting holes 31 to allow the use of fastener elements 812 for fixing. The mounting holes 31 are often arranged around the heat generating element 4, so that besides the openings 811 formed in the edge flanges 81 for coupling with the mounting holes 31 of the circuit board 3, the heat plate 8 can be positioned in such a way that a bottom surface of the heat plate 8 is laid flat on the heat generating element 4 to allow the heat generated by the heat generating element 4 to be transmitted to the heat plate 8 for dissipation to thereby achieve the purpose of heat dissipation for the heat generating element 4.
However, in the above described known structure, the heat plate is a hollow body (of which an inside surface carries a capillary structure) and the openings 811 are formed in the heat plate 8. The fastening forces generated by the fastener elements 812 will directly act on the heat plate 8, leading to stress induced deformation during the process of heat transfer and thus lowering the performance of heat dissipation. Thus, it is often that a supporting structure is arranged inside the cavity of the heat plate to improve resistance against compression and this complicates the manufacturing process.
Further, the conventional heat plate 8 must provide an additional portion of the edge flanges 81 for forming the openings 811 at locations corresponding to the heat generating element 4 mounted on the circuit board 3 and the mounting holes 31 formed around the heat generating element. Further, each particular set of heat plate mold can only match a specific heat generating element, so that there is a need for preparing a plurality of various heat plate molds for making heat plates for different heat generating elements. This leads to an increase of the costs.
Thus, it is desired to provide a solution to overcome the above problems.